COMO ERA PRA SER
by Larysam
Summary: As coisas não saíram exatamente como ele esperava. Perdeu a hora pra aula, ficou preso fora do apartamento, se atrasou para seu encontro, o qual foi um desastre. Nada mais podia acontecer, certo? Errado, mas seria mesmo seu dia de azar?


"**COMO ERA PRA SER****"**

AUTOR: **LARYSAM**

SEM BETA

FANDOM: **Padackles/J2 – Pré-slash**

PERSONAGENS: **Jared/Jensen, Chris, Tom**

NOTA1: **Os atores de Sobrenatural, ou quaisquer outros atores de quaisquer outros seriados, não me pertencem, com exceção de Jensen e Jared, pena que só em meus sonhos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.**

ADVERTÊNCIA: _**O conteúdo desta história é adulto. Estão advertidos, portanto, os leitores**_.

RESUMO**: As coisas não saíram exatamente como ele esperava. Perdeu a hora pra aula, ficou preso fora do apartamento, se atrasou para seu encontro, o qual foi um desastre. Nada mais podia acontecer, certo? Errado, mas seria mesmo seu dia de azar?**

**N/A: **Oi, gente. Pois é, quem é vivo sempre aparece e cá estou eu. Na verdade, não era pra eu está aqui, mas o mosquitinho de escrever me pegou e eu tive que parar pra escrever essa fic. E já estou vendo que vou ter que reservar um mês para ficar em dia com as fics que estão saindo. Bom, essa fic é bem levinha, nada de angst e sim, fui eu mesma que escrevi, dá pra acreditar? Espero que vocês gostem.

J2~J2~J2

Jensen estava nervoso, hoje era o dia do grande encontro com o cara pelo qual havia babado por quase um mês, desde o começo das aulas da faculdade, e estava dando tudo errado. Primeiro seu relógio não tinha despertado e ele acordou faltando 10 minutos para sua aula, ele nem teve tempo para tomar sua caneca de café sagrado, o que só piorou seu humor. No caminho até a aula, ele esbarrou em alguém, derrubando seus livros. O jovem em quem esbarrara ajudou e tentou puxar conversa, mas Jensen nem lhe deu um segundo olhar, simplesmente recolhendo seus livros com um desculpa e obrigado. Quando finalmente conseguiu chegar ao seu destino, a aula já tinha começado há 45min e Professor Morgan lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador, agradecendo sarcasticamente por Jensen, que também é seu monitor, ter finalmente decidido se juntar a turma e a tempo de Morgan explicar a tarefa que estaria lhe passando essa tarde.

É o dia não tinha começado nada bem e a tarde não melhorou muito. Jensen tinha passado a tarde monitorando aulas para Morgan, o que levou mais tempo do que o loiro esperava. Ele saiu direto para seu pequeno apartamento, somente para descobrir que ele havia esquecido a chave dentro e Chris, seu companheiro de quarto, não estava em casa. Então, ele se viu preso do lado de fora, andando de um lado para o outro, enquanto esperava por Chris voltar de Deus-sabe-onde. Quando Chris finalmente chegou, faltavam 10min para as 07h00. Jensen correu para o banheiro, tomando um rápido banho e trocando de roupa em tempo recorde. Um rápido lance no espelho e achando-se bem apresentado diante das circunstâncias, Jensen desceu as escadas, entrando no primeiro taxi que passou.

Como hoje era seu dia de sorte, houve um acidente no meio do caminho e Jensen enfrentou um engarrafamento. Finalmente um pouco após 08h00 Jensen chegou ao restaurante, ele não sabia dizer o que ele temia mais, não encontrá-lo mais lá ou encontrá-lo. Correndo até a entrada do restaurante, Jensen dirigiu-se ao jovem recepcionista, mas sem prestar muita atenção no funcionário, voltando-se em direção das mesas.

- Ackles, por favor. – Jensen informou num único fôlego.

- Oi! Você... – O jovem começou animadamente, mas Jensen ainda olhando para as mesas o interrompeu.

- Estou atrasado, eu sei. Por favor, minha mesa.

O sorriso no rosto do jovem diminui e ele continuou profissionalmente. – Claro, senhor Ackles. – E virou-se para a jovem loira que se encontrava a entrada do salão, observando a cena com curiosidade. – Cassidy, irá acompanhá-lo até sua mesa.

- Eu... eu reservei para mim e outra pessoa, ela... – Jensen estava ansioso.

- Seu acompanhante está a sua espera, senhor. – O jovem respondeu prontamente, e Jensen, dessa vez, virou-se em sua direção, mas o moreno já havia lhe dado as costas, voltando sua atenção para um casal que entrava;

Jensen, então, seguiu a jovem Cassidy, se ele não tinha entendido errado. Não demorou muito e Jensen identificou o jovem moreno, que mesmo sentado, destacava-se pela sua altura. Engolindo em seco, Jensen retirou o resto de distância e sentou na frente do moreno, sorrindo sem graça, mas só recebeu um olhar fechado em resposta.

- Mil desculpas...

- Não se dê ao trabalho, Jensen. – O moreno o cortou secamente e, então, respirou fundo e continuou mais simpaticamente. – Tudo bem, mas você podia ter ligado para o restaurante avisando.

- Droga! Eu nem pensei em ligar para cá. – Jensen estava xingando-se internamente porque ele não tinha pensado nisso! – Desculpas, mil desculpas mesmo, mas meu dia foi...

- Vão fazer o pedido agora? – Jensen foi interrompido pelo garçom, que era loiro, devia ter seu vinte e poucos anos e estava com uma cara de tédio.

- Claro, claro. – Jensen pegou o cardápio e pediu vinho tinto, junto com os seus jantares.

Após o garçom ter anotado os pedidos, caiu um silêncio na mesa. Jensen aproveitou para estudar o homem na sua frente. Jensen já sabia que ele era alto, e olha que ele próprio não era baixo, e quando sorria seus olhos iluminavam num azul céu e com lindas covinhas, mas no momento, o moreno não estava sorrindo, não estava nem olhando Jensen nos olhos. O garçom voltou com o vinho, servindo-os.

- Então, é... como foi o seu dia? – Jensen tentava começar uma conversar.

- Normal. – Veio a resposta simples

- Bom, bom... melhor do que o meu, pelo jeito. – Jensen suspirou alto. – Não vejo a hora dele acabar.

- Como? – E olhou finalmente para Jensen.

- Não! Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – Jensen, para piorar, num movimento desastrado, esbarrou na garrafa de vinho e o liquido caiu, manchando a roupa do outro. – Porra! Droga, Tom, me desculpa.

- Tudo bem, Jensen, tudo bem. – Tom havia se levantado, tentando diminuir o estrago. – Sabe de uma coisa? Eu nem estou com tanta fome assim, Jensen, e acabei de lembrar que eu tenho um trabalho pra entregar amanhã que nem comecei e como está ficando tarde, melhor... é... eu vou...

- Tom, espera, eu... – Jensen também se levantou tentando ajudar o moreno.

- Tudo bem, Jensen, eu... eu lhe ligo, mas eu preciso ir.

E num piscar de olhos Tom tinha ido embora.

- Mas, você não tem meu número. – Jensen sussurrou ao observar o moreno desaparecer pela porta do restaurante. Então, despencou em sua cadeira e colocou o rosto entre as mãos.

- Senhor, devo cancelar o jantar? – O garçom havia voltado e Jensen o encarou como se quisesse pular no pescoço do funcionário, o que o fez recuar um pouco.

Cinco minutos depois, Jensen havia pagado pelo vinho e estava saindo. Vinte minutos tinha durado seu tão sonhado encontro, minutos dos quais ele tinha passado, metade em silêncio desconfortável e a outra metade trocando os pés pelas mãos. Realmente ele queria que aquele dia terminasse. Sem muita pressa para chegar em casa, Jensen resolver segui o caminho a pé. Seu apartamento não ficava perto, mas ele não se importava muito. Mas, claro que como aquele era seu dia de sorte, as coisas ainda podiam piorar.

Umas ruas abaixo, Jensen viu-se encurralado por dois jovens, um tendo um canivete. É, hoje, ele realmente estava enfrentando uma onda de azar, Jensen pensou pela milésima vez.

- Passa a carteira!

- Calma. – Jensen levou lentamente a mãe até o bolso da calça, pegando sua carteira, mas ao alcançá-la, um dos jovens aproximou-se dando-lhe um soco e tomando-lhe o objeto. – Filhos de uma mãe.

- Corre, corre! – Os dois saíram em disparada e Jensen correu atrás. Quando virou a esquina, Jensen esbarrou em alguém, perdendo o equilíbrio.

- Cara, precisamos parar de nos esbarrar assim. – O muro andante falou irritado, mas logo seu tom passou para preocupado. – O que aconteceu com seu rosto? Você está bem?

- Fui assaltado, dois moleques. – Jensen aceitou a mão que lhe era oferecida e levantou para dá de cara com um gigante. "Uau, ele é maior que o Tom". – Nos conhecemos?

- Não, exatamente. – O moreno alto respondeu sério. – Nos esbarramos hoje de manhã, mas você estava com presa para conversar e agora pouco no restaurante, você estava muito preocupado com seu encontro para sequer dá um boa noite.

Jensen recuou um pouco em razão do tom áspero. – É, acho que esse sou eu. Desculpe-me.

- Tudo bem, dá pra ver que você não está tendo um bom dia. – O moreno, então, sorriu levemente e Jensen pode ver o que era inicio de covinhas. Droga, ele realmente tinha uma queda por homem com covinhas.

- Você nem imagina. Eu não vejo a hora dele acabar – Jensen suspirou e sorriu sem graça, então, estendeu a mão. – Jensen.

- Jared. – A mão do moreno praticamente engolia a mão de Jensen, mas era macia e quente. – Para onde está indo?

Antes que Jensen respondesse seu estomago soltou um som alto de reclamação, fazendo-o corar e Jared gargalhou. Jensen não pode evitar sorrir em respeita.

- Você não acabou sair de um restaurante? – Jared ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- É... o encontro não foi bem como eu esperava.

- Assim, tão ruim? – Jensen só respondeu com um leve acenar de cabeça.

- Vem, eu conheço um lugar algumas ruas abaixo que a comida é boa. – Jared sorriu e fez sinal para que Jensen o seguisse.

- Que parte do "fui assaltado" você não entendeu? Não tenho dinheiro. – Jensen olhou para os pés.

- E eu achei que estava lhe convidando. – Jared sorriu e Jensen pensou ter visto um brilho diferente naqueles olhos azuis, ou seriam verdes. Mas, seja o que for não estava mais lá no segundo seguinte e Jared voltava a indicar o caminho. Você vem ou não?

Eles caminharam conversando de maneira suave e descontraída. Logo ficaram sabendo que enquanto Jensen está terminando seu curso de engenharia, Jared está no seu primeiro ano de jornalismo, além que ambos são do Texas, o que rendeu uma boa discussão sobre que time de futebol era o melhor. Jensen sorriu quando percebeu como a conversa era fácil entre os dois.

- Quê? – Jared perguntou quando percebeu o olhar do outro.

- Nada. – Jensen deu nos ombros.

Jared abriu a boca côo se fosse comentar algo, mas desistiu, balançando a cabeça. Pegou Jensen, então, pelas mãos e o puxou, correndo. – Vem estamos quase lá.

E assim, os dois estavam rindo quando chegaram a pequena lanchonete.

- Ei, JT? – O senhor atrás do balcão o cumprimentou animado. – O de sempre suponho?

- Pode aposta, Ben. – Jared respondeu sorrindo. – Precisando de uma mãozinha?

- Sempre, meu jovem. – O senhor, cabelos grisalhos, olhar bondoso voltou-se, então, para Jensen. – E você, meu rapaz, o que vai querer?

- Eu se fosse você escolheria os nachos, são os melhores que eu já comi aqui em Standford. – Jared gritou do outro lado do balcão, já vestido em um avental.

- Nachos, então. – Jensen sorriu. – Posso ajudar em algo?

- Esse não é preguiçoso, JT. Eu gostei dele. – Ben comentou com Jared, fazendo ambos os garotos corarem.

- Ele é só um amigo, Ben. – Jared respondeu da entrada da cozinha. – E comparado ao Chad qualquer pessoa sai na frente.

- Bom, de qualquer forma, eu gostei de você, meu jovem. – Ben virou-se para Jensen. – Não falta muito para eu fechar, você pode ir recolhendo os menus das mesas, por favor.

Os próximos cinco minutos se passaram com Jensen recolhendo as coisas da mesa, enquanto Ben preparava os nachos e Jared arrumava a cozinha. Com as coisas em ordem, ambos sentaram para comer em silêncio, mas diferente do restaurante, não era um silêncio incomodo. Comida devorada, voltaram a ajudar Ben a fechar a pequena lanchonete e conversaram mais um pouco. Jensen nem tinha se tocado como já estava tarde, passavam das 22h.

Despediram-se de Ben com Jensen prometendo voltar, agora que conhecia o caminho, e os dois voltaram a segui o caminho até o campus. Estavam novamente em silêncio, só aproveitando a companhia do outro. Quando alcançaram um pequeno parque numa praça, Jared correu até os balanços, rindo feito criança.

- Jared, o que você está...

- Vem, Jen. – Jared corria leve e parecia não ter reparado como tinha chamado Jensen. Ao alcançar os balanços, sentou-se em um e começou a se balançar o mais alto que podia, jogando a cabeça para trás e olhando as estrelas.

Jensen não gostava quando diminuiam seu nome, mas sentiu seu peito aquecer com a voz de Jared ao chamá-lo de 'Jen' e sorriu com a imagem de Jared tão solto.

- O que você está esperando? – Jared perguntou, gargalhando.

Jensen hesitou por um instante, mas então se aproximou de Jared. – Você não acha que está um pouco grande para brincar de balanço?

- Nope. – Jared sorria e continuava a se balançar. – Além do mais, qual o problema? Eu prefiro continuar criança, ser adulto é tediante.

Jensen continuava em pé em frente a Jared e, então, esse saltou do balanço em direção a Jensen, mas no ultimo instante perdeu o equilíbrio e os dois foram parar no chão com Jared em cima de Jensen. Ambos riram, até perceber o quanto estavam próximos. Suas respirações cruzaram e eles se encaram.

- Bem, nem tudo é tediante. – Jared sussurrou e Jensen umedeceu os lábios, pronto para diminuir a distância entre os dois, mas Jared já estava se afastando como se nada tivesse acontecido. – Melhor continuarmos ou não vamos chegar no campus ainda essa noite. – Jared se levantou e estendeu a mão para Jensen se levantar.

O clima ficou um pouco estranho entre os dois, mas Jared continuou falando e falando, não dando espaço para Jensen falar sobre que tinha acontecido, se é que ele ia falar, mas uma coisa Jensen tinha certeza, ele não queria mais que o dia acabasse. Todavia, eles finalmente chegaram a campus, o que para Jensen aconteceu cedo demais.

- Bem, Jensen, eu fico por aqui. – Jared falou quando alcançaram uma residência estudantil.

- Certo. – Jensen coçou a nuca nervosamente. – É... obrigado pelos... hum... nachos e...

Mas, o que é que Jensen ia dizer foi cortado pelos suaves lábios de Jared nos seus. Jensen em surpresa abriu um pouco os lábios e Jared aproveitou para aprofundar o beijo que Jensen não demorou em responder.

Foi Jared que, assim como começou, terminou o beijo. Jensen sorria abestalhado.

- Pro dia começar bem. – Jared falou seguindo até a entrada do prédio e percebendo o olhar confuso de Jensen, Jared sorriu. – Já é meia noite.

Jensen sorriu abertamente. – E como faço pra entrar em contato com você?

- A gente se esbarra. – Jared piscou maliciosamente e entrou no prédio.

Jensen riu e seguiu em direção ao seu apartamento. E ele ainda tinha o sorriso no rosto quando entrou no apartamento.

- Estou vendo que o encontro com Tom foi ótimo. – Chris comentou quando viu Jensen.

- Quem? – Jensen perguntou sobressaltado.

- Moreno, alto, musculoso, sexy com quem você tinha um encontro hoje? – Chris perguntou confuso.

- Sim, sexy... – Jensen ainda falou sonhadoramente e então saiu do seu transe. – Quê? Não! Foi um desastre, Tom nem esperou pelos pedidos.

- E por que você está como se tivesse visto passarinho verde? – Chris não entendia mais nada.

- Fui assaltado. – Jensen ainda sorria.

- Quê? – Chris olhava para Jensen como se ele fosse maluco. – Por acaso eles não bateram em sua cabeça?

- Não, eu estou bem. – Jensen levantou-se e seguiu até seu quarto.

- Você quer me dizer que está sorrindo feito bobo porque foi assaltado?

- Não. – Jensen respondeu sorrindo e entrou no seu quarto, deixando na sala um Chris bastante confuso.

Jensen caiu na cama e ficou, olhando para o teto, mas o que ele estava enxergando mesmo era Jared e seu lindo sorriso. Passou os dedos nos lábios como se ainda pudesse sentir os lábios do moreno nos seus. Jensen fechou os olhos sentindo-se mais leve do que nunca. É, o dia não tinha terminado tão mal como achava.

**Fim**

**J2~J2~J2**

**N/A: **E ai, gostaram? Essa foi só pra matar um pouquinho da minha vontade, não vejo a hora de escrever uma ideia que tenho. Beijos.


End file.
